Sleep Tight
by Jessica Wolf
Summary: What would have happened if Mutt and Indy had come up from the tomb in the daylight because they slept the rest of the night away in the tomb. No bad gross sick disgustingness. Kthx.


Disclaimer of doom and sniffleness: I do not own Mutt. Yup. It's over. Like that. I said it and now I'm through. Just go away and be happy already. I said it and I am done. That's the best you're going to get. -whispers- But his _comb_ and _hat_ are MINE!

Author's note: See, when they went into the tomb, it was dark, yeah? When they came out, it was light. So yeah, I like to think they had a little camping trip down thar. Even though what REALLY happened, probably, is that they went in late evening or early morning and it just took them so long down there that when they came out it was morning. But oh well. It's a story.

**Author's OTHER note: This is NOT a sick slash story. OK? OK.**

"Well, it's late. We should probably stay here for the night."

Mutt looked over at Dr. Jones with horror. "_Here_?"

"Yes, kid, here. What's so awful about it?" Indy looked around the dusty stone walls of the tomb, then at each wrapped body in turn. "They're just dead guys."

"Yeah. Really freaky looking dead guys." Mutt moved a little closer to Indy, then quickly busied himself with tying his shoe when the professor gave him a questioning look.

"You're not actually afraid, are you?"

"Well... yeah, maybe I am. What of it?" Mutt stood, glaring at Dr. Jones. "I'm just thinking about those Indians. What if they stick us full of darts during the night?"

"They can't get to us when that door is tipped on our side." Indy pulled a blanket from his pack and offered it to Mutt, who stiffly refused it.

"I'll just sit up, if it's all the same to you."

"You'll get tired." Indy warned. "And the longer you stay up, the more your eyes will play tricks on you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mutt watched as his companion rolled the blanket out on the floor and sat down on it stubbornly.

"I mean if you stay awake, you'll be even more afraid, the later it gets. You'll start seeing Indians sneaking up on you, scorpions crawling in your sleeves and who knows what else." Indy smirked as Mutt gave a satisfyingly disturbed twitch.

"I just don't think it's a very safe idea." Mutt's brown eyes scanned the eerily lit tomb, staring into every corner, every shadow. "There could be _anything_ in here, and we wouldn't know it."

"True, but if it was going to hurt us, it would have a long time ago." Indy stretched out on his blanket, pulling one half of it over himself. He set his hat over his face and let out a tired sigh.

"Why don't we just go up now?" Mutt tried again.

"Because the Indians are probably waiting on the other side of the door. We might as well face them in daylight, when we can see who's killing us." Indy said darkly.

"I really.. _really_ think we should go." Mutt pulled his comb from his back pocket and began running it through his hair nervously. "Like... now."

"Go ahead." Came Indy's reply, muffled by the fedora.

Mutt said nothing for some minutes, amazingly. He combed his hair, he played with his switchblade, he popped his knuckles, but said nothing.

"Are you going to sleep or what?" Indy asked after about ten minutes.

"No, I'll keep watch."

Indy sat up, one eyebrow raised. "For what?"

"Scorpions and stuff."

"You're really scared of those things, aren't you?"

"No, the thought of a creepy arachnid killing me in mere seconds doesn't scare me at all." Mutt said, twitching slightly.

"You need a hat." Indy muttered.

"Why?"

"To cover your eyes with, so they'll stop darting around so much."

Mutt scowled, but stopped looking around quite so much. Every once in a while he'd hear a strange bird call or the tiny footsteps that he assumed belonged to a rat. Or a scorpion. Indy was snoring quietly.

Mutt stood, stretched and crept around the tomb, shaking slightly as he checked every last cranny, searching for anything in the least bit scary. All he found was an awful lot of treasure and some spiders. He shivered as a large spider darted across the floor and under Indy's blanket.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, wrestled him the floor and - it was Indy.

"Ha! You should have seen your _face_!" Dr. Jones took Mutt's hand, pulling him up from the floor.

Mutt was shaking like a leaf. "Not... not very funny." Was all he managed.

"Well, stop wandering around and keeping me awake then." Indy shrugged, going back to his 'bed'.

"Sorry."

"Good night."

"Maybe I'll try to get just a little sleep." Mutt walked over to where Dr. Jones was lying and sat stiffly beside him, still shaking.

"Good night."

"Are you _sure_ there's no other way in here?"

"Good night."

Mutt sighed, curling up uncomfortably on the cold floor of the tomb. "Good night."

"Don't let the scorpions bite."

"DANG YOU!"


End file.
